


Tainted mischief

by pinkpixiedust



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Haunted Houses, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mount Massive Asylum, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpixiedust/pseuds/pinkpixiedust





	1. dusk

I’m sitting here in my car, on my way to my new destination. If you don’t know who I am, I am Miles Upshur, an investigative reporter whose ambition is to earn himself an intimate tour of hell on Earth. Yes, you read that right. Always willing to risk digging into stories no other journalist would dare investigate: to seek out the darkest secrets at the heart of Mount Massive Asylum. I will try my best to stay alive as long as I can and make sure I journal everything. For the record, I am no fighter; to navigate the horrors of Mount Massive Asylum, my only choices are to run, hide, or else I will die.   

\- 8:25 PM.


	2. welcome

Driving in the middle of the night, the car's headlights could light up only a few meters away from where I can see which meant I had to drive slowly. The narrow, winding road had a lot of bumps. The sound of the man speaking on the radio about how breeders had to attend this really important seminar pounded in my ears as overhanging trees rushed by both sides of the road. The road twisted as if it were a gut from a large worm. It seemed endless until the car advanced further down the road a large house that seemed haunted came into view. The closer I got to the house, the fuzzier and more static the sound of the radio has become until it went out of signal. A huge rusty mildewed sign that says "Mount Massive Asylum" made me uneasy. I took a turn to the right and the gate was open as if the building was welcoming me in. Welcoming me to my death, it seemed. Dread started to gnaw at my stomach. The thought of being killed or murdered on a mission like this made me nauseous. The further I sneaked in, the clearer I could see. There were CCTV cameras and a security hut just a few meters behind the gate. I parked my car against the wall, heard the sound of the engine fade into nothingness, grabbed my video camera and documentary file, and unlocked the car door. The smell of rot danced through the air, tickling my nostrils. I opened the documentary file and grabbed the paper my boss mailed me yesterday. 

  



	3. intruder

As soon as I switched my camera on to test if it's working, I heard fearful ear-piercing cries and ground shaking thunder tumbling down the sky. The sound of thunder was followed by voices I've never heard or ever imagined existed. Sounds like eerie whispering, long windy howls and blood curdling screams. I got out of the car and as I looked up at the sky I came to realize how different the it seemed today. Half of it was orange and cloudy while the other half was ice-blue because of the sky-piercing lightening that had potential to wake the dead. Not so far ahead of me, the branches of trees twisted like distorted limbs reaching out in every direction. I heard the gate close so I turned behind to see if someone was there. I found no one. The rusty gate slammed itself shut like it were telling me I have no way out of this place. Cold northerly wind blew bitterly, chilling me to my marrow. Clouds blotted out the full moon from time to time casting the old house into an inky blackness. Ahead of me, a few trucks were parked in an unorganized manner, in a way that blocked the main door of the building from my view. I stretched my hand to open the gate behind me. It was no use. _Whatever._

_I am sure there is a key laying around somewhere._ Trying to find my way in, I looked around to what seemed to be a front yard. There were too many iron gates lined up side by side guarding the abandoned building. I found one that's sheered in half from the bottom, so I crawled in. I climbed up a ladder I spotted and reached a wood-made crane supported platform of what seemed to be used for cleaning the dirty windows. 

Standing 5 feet from the ground and having the platform seeming to be fragile, the idea of me falling grew larger in my head like a balloon someone is blowing air into. I paced around until I found a glassless window opening that framed a dimly lit interior. I stretched my arm as far as I could and I jumped and held onto the edge. As I lifted myself up, the dangling lights inside the room started flickering, as if acknowledging my presence. I managed to get my feet back on the ground again. By the time I was standing inside the room, the lights went out. One lightbulb exploded to its death, leaving an untold hostile message behind it.


	4. secrets

I had to activate night vision on my camcorder. My left arm swayed by my side like a pendulum as my stilt-like legs carried me from the room I was in to the other side of the building. The hallway was dark and the further it stretched the more narrow it appeared until it disappeared into darkness. Rotating my head left to right, my indecisiveness came to live by the number of doors there were lined up side by side in a small, narrow hallway like this. Since I had no basis to make my mind up I chose the first one to my right. 

Grabbing the door knob and twisting it, I unleashed a whole new world full of secrets. I took a step in and I heard a blood-curdling scream that scared the absolute hell out of me. My heart was pounding and thrumming like the wings of a caged bird, trying to break free. I could feel a sudden bloom of heart across my face as the hairs stood up at the back of my neck.  

I surrendered myself to the miraculous beat of my feet against the ground. The angry pitter-patter of the soles of my boots hitting the floor. I was running and I was free. The steady thump of my footsteps echoed in my ears and I felt a bead of sweat roll down my forehead. I continued running for what seemed longer than it should have taken to get to an end. Forcing my legs to push harder, I kept up my sprint, anticipating the relief of running away from there. I rounded the turn in the hallway and came to an abrupt halt. My breathing hitched in my throat making my already screaming lungs just about burst. The ground blurred below me. The floor and the walls were painted in damp, vibrantly pigmented red blood, which implied the blood stains are only a few minutes old. I turned left and opened the wooden door, ready to explore the unexpected. The lights started flickering and making weird noises; I rushed inside the room and grabbed a file of documents. This is what I found:


	5. claws

I rushed outside the room and ran down the hallway to unleash the mystery. The door to my left shut itself letting me know I'm still not welcome. Knowing I can't turn around and go back, I found shelter in room to my right. Its walls and ceiling were lined with blotches of bloodstains, so I instinctively followed them. I had to cover my head to shield it form the blood dripping off the ceiling. I ended up being led to some sort of hidden tunnel. It seemed like the tunnel was too small to fit me but to my surprise I fit right in. I crouched my way out, and there it was...

It swopped towards me, vicious claws poised, ready for the kill. I could already feel its cold bite piercing my body like thousands of knives. I got up and ran, looking over my shoulder every few milliseconds to see how far I am from this _thing_. He looked like a combination of a bald man and a zombie. I did not know what kind of creature it is. I turned my camcorder on and tried my best to capture this monster on tape. My shoulder felt as if it were stabbed by an ax that burnt my insides like salts pouring in a cut. I got into this room and hid in a cabinet. It had a little opening which I could see the rest of the room from. The creature creeped up after me in the room. He was about to check the cabinet but I prayed God he doesn't.

 

"They killed us. They got out. The Variants," said a man with a raspy voice who seemed to be choking.

"Who and where are you?” I asked

"You cannot fight them, you have to hide," said the same voice, “you can unlock the doors in the security room. You have to get out of this terrible place," he was choking so much that every breath he took seemed to be his last. 

 

I didn't know who this man was and I couldn't risk going outside the cabinet but I eventually did. The room was pitch black so I turned the night vision setting in my camcorder on. I looked around and the man who was talking to me was hanging. He was dead. I looked around to search for some clues but I found nothing. I only saw headless bodies and decapitated heads. 

I felt sick. I've never been inside a slaughterhouse before but I'm guessing this is what it smells like. I've been in homes where the stink is absolutely overwhelming. Still, I have a pretty strong stomach and I cope. However, I have never smelled anything worse than these horrid smells, so thick and cloying that they seem to permeate my clothes and skin, smells that clung to my olfactory senses long after I've left the scene. The attempt to breathe faintly and the stepping away from the source didn't work. I started gagging and vomiting. My stomach emptied its contents. I looked around for something – anything I can use as a weapon against this beast. I have to be prepared because I know there are more clones of this red-eyed monster. 


End file.
